Battle of Time
by mew 8675
Summary: Oneshot. I liked this one, me hope you do too!


I do not own Runescape.

Final Battle

"It is time I show you that I am the master now!" Screamed Ronald. "I am sick of always being in your shadow, I never get any credit, it's just, "Oh look at Arthur's pupil, he taught him well" well I will show you that I am the one who should be getting all the credit! NOT YOU!"

Arthur had taught Ronald when Ronald was first starting off on his quest to become a warrior. He had many pupils that he had taught, who became some of the finest warriors in Runescape, but he had never had a pupil that had been as misdirected, as corrupt with evil, as Ronald. Arthur new he must fight his pupil to survive, and it killed him to even think of killing his pupil, he was like his son.

Ronald was wielding a Battle Axe, along with armor imbued with magical powers of dragons, all glowing blood red. His shield was crafted from the very pits of Tz-Har, a shield that when wielded, felt as though it was feeding him strength. He also had on a Freminik Berserker helmet, which slowed his movements, and made it harder for him to see straight, but it gave him corrupt evil strength, just like the Tz-Har shield.

Arthur was wielding Dragon blessed armor as well, but he was wearing a Dragon helmet instead of the Freminik, and had a dragon imbued shield, rather then the Tz-Har one. Arthur was wielding a Dragon Scimitar.

Ronald raised his battle axe and screamed his war cry; he immediately felt a rush of strength surge through him. He ducked his head, and charged at Arthur full speed. Arthur sidestepped his blow, but Ronald knew his fighting style, and was able to knee him in the gut. Arthur collapsed to his knees, trying to catch his breath. Ronald raised his battle axe to deliver the final blow, but Arthur elbowed him in the groin, collapsing Ronald, and giving himself a chance to get up.

Arthur got up, just to see Ronald pulling himself up as well. This time Arthur charged, swiping at Ronald with all his might. Ronald parried the blow with his shield, and was swinging down to hit him with his axe, but Arthur stuck up his shield, and parried the blow. Standing there, their arms raised holding back each others blows, it was surely a sight to see!

Ronald swung his leg back to kick Arthur, but Arthur was quicker, and he sweeped Ronald's other leg, knocking him to the floor. Without hesitation, Arthur pounced on Ronald, slashing his stomach with his scimitar. Ronald screamed in agony as his blood sprayed into the air. Ronald, driven by fury and rage, slashed his battle axe at Arthur's head, cleaving his shoulder. Arthur fell off Ronald with an agonized moan.

Ronald managed to stand up, well as much as he could. He picked up his axe to kill Arthur, swinging down with the final blow, but at the last second, Arthur rolled out of the way. Arthur pulled himself to his feet, holding his bleeding shoulder. Ronald charged once again, trying to cleave his shoulder off. Arthur dodged, and as Ronald was attempting to knee him in the gut again. Arthur raised his knee, and shattered Ronald's knee.

Ronald spun down to the floor, screaming in pain. Arthur walked over to him, and lifted up his scimitar, tears glistening in his eyes, to deliver the final blow. Ronald, ignoring the pain, slammed his shield into Arthur's knee, shattering it on impact. Arthur screamed in pain, and gave Ronald the second he needed to get back to his feet. Ronald punched Arthur in the gut, and slammed the hilt of the axe into Arthur's shoulder with a sickening crunch.

Arthur fell to his knees, but to Ronald's amazement, he pulled himself up. Arthur charged at Ronald, swung his sword back as if to attack with an overhead strike. Ronald lifted his shield and axe to block, but Arthur ducked down and speared him in the gut. Ronald howled in pain as his gash on his stomach started to bleed profusely. Arthur drove his knee into Ronald's previously broken knee, issuing another scream of pain from Ronald.

Ronald, in agonizing pain, lifted his head up and clamped his teeth down as hard as he could on Arthur's arm. Arthur dove off of him screaming in pain, as blood trickled down his arm. Ronald staggered up, blood dripping down his chin. Ronald screamed his battle cry again, once again charging at Arthur.

Arthur pulled him self up, and charged at Ronald as well. Their shields collided at the same time, causing both of them to flinch in pain as their arm was bruised from the impact. They swung their weapons at each other, colliding in mid air. Arthur slid his sword down Ronald's battle axe enough to get his sword's hilt onto Ronald wrist. Arthur began to put pressure on Ronald's wrist. Ronald jumped back from the clash, but as he jumped back Arthur jumped forward, his hands reaching for Ronald's head.

Arthur grabbed Ronald's head, and brought it down as he lifted his knee, as they collided, a crunch was heard, and a spray of blood sprayed form Ronald's face. Arthur had shattered his nose. Ronald, staggering backwards, clutched his nose. Arthur charged again, but this time Ronald dropped to the ground, and kicked Arthur in the stomach. Arthur staggered backwards, and Ronald wiped the blood from his face.

Ronald charged forward, the same time Arthur did. Arthur leaped into the air, as Ronald slid on the ground. Ronald reached up with his shield, hooking around Arthur's broken shoulder, and pulled Arthur down on top of him. Ronald then rolled over and punched Arthur in the face. Arthur's nose was shattered from the punch. Ronald brought his wrist back for another punch, but Arthur stabbed one of the horns from his helmet into Arthur's wound.

Ronald yelped in pain and fell off of Arthur. Arthur hopped up, and stood there panting. Ronald pulled him self up as well. The two warriors stared at each other, each bleeding profusely. Arthur and Ronald stared at each other, each with fire in their eyes. Arthur stood up straight, and lowered his weapon and shield to his side, as did Ronald.

Arthur grinned at Ronald, and muttered words that Ronald couldn't hear. All of a sudden three claws popped out of the ground and clawed into Ronald's leg, torso, and shoulder. Ronald was twisting around, screaming in agonized pain. Arthur let the spell off and Ronald fell to a heap on the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

Ronald hissed a few words at Arthur, and Arthur prepared to counter Ronald's main magic attack, the Unholy Flames, however, blood shot through Arthur's wounds into the air, and fell upon Ronald, who's wounds began to close. Arthur was screaming in pain, and Ronald's pain began to lift. Arthur muttered a few words and a blast of wind knocked Ronald out of his concentration.

Arthur charged forward once again, but Ronald stayed anchored where he was. Arthur stopped at the last second, and ducked under a well time blow by Ronald, it just wasn't well enough to defeat Arthur. Arthur stabbed his sword into Ronald's chest, and pulled it out quickly. Ronald fell to the floor, blood pooring down the sides of his armor.

Arthur swung his sword and began to bring it down, but Ronald kicked him in the shin, impaling him with the sharp part of his Combat Boots. Ronald saw his opportunity and stood up.

Ronald Swung his axe right into Arthur's chest, but at the same time, Arthur sent his sword through Ronald's skull. They both took a step back. "I am sorry Ronald." Said Arthur. "As am I." gasped Ronald.

The two great warriors both fell to the ground dead, Arthur with tears in his eyes. It is told that the two warriors were too powerful to stay on this world. In this day and age they are remembered, however, for Arthur is Guthix, and Ronald, is Zamorak.


End file.
